michaelbaystransformersfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers: Cyber Missions
Transformers: Cyber Missions is an online CGI cartoon produced by TG Studios for Hasbro's web site. The stories are part of the Movie continuity. It features toys from the Revenge of the Fallen, 2010 Transformers, and Power Core Combiners toylines. The first episode aired in January 2010. Episodes # Cyber Missions 1 # Cyber Missions 2 # Cyber Missions 3 # Cyber Missions 4 # Cyber Missions 5 # Cyber Missions 6 # Cyber Missions 7 # Cyber Missions 8 # Cyber Missions 9 # Cyber Missions 10 # Cyber Missions 11 # Cyber Missions 12 # Decepticons Attack International releases Hong Kong The first foreign language dub to appear was in Cantonese. Starting from March 3, 2010, Toys"R"Us's Hong Kong branch began adding both English and Cantonese versions of Cyber Missions to its YouTube channel at the rate of roughly one episode (in both languages) per month. Taiwan The first and the second episode were given Mandarin dub and broadcasted in Toys"R"Us and department stores in Taiwan since 2010. Mexico The Latin American Spanish dub of this cartoon premiered on the Hasbro Mexico website in late August 2010 with the release of the first 8 episodes. However, the "official" release was in September 6 2010 on the Transformers Mexico website, starting with the first episode, releasing a new episode each week. Cyber Missions is notable for being the first Transformers series since the 2001 Robots in Disguise cartoon to be dubbed in Mexico and, unlike the original English version, features a cast of mostly well-known voice actors, some of them involved in previous Transformers fiction, as in the case of the VAs of Optimus Prime and Megatron who are reprising their roles from the movies (and also Robots in Disguise in the case of Megatron). Some of the voice actors that took part in the dubbing of the movies returned but were cast in different roles, such as Moisés Ivan Mora who voiced Mudflap now voiced Frenzy because the former was not featured in any of the episodes, or were cast in a different role even though their characters were in the movies as well as the Cyber Missions, like Salvador Reyes who voiced Barricade and Sideswipe now voiced Soundwave; Barricade and Sideswipe in turn were voiced by Óscar Flores and Milton Wolch. Episode 9 was released on September 12, 2010 in the Hasbro Mexico website and the last 4 episodes (10, 11, 12, and 13) were released on October 4, 2010 at roughly the same time as their U.S. airdates. Episode #13 is notable because it´s called Ciber Misiones: El Ataque de los Decepticons (Cyber Missions: The Attack of the Decepticons), an appropriate name considering this is the last episode. The rest of the episodes that weren't featured in the Transformers Mexico website were instead released in the Cartoon Network Latin America website, without any TV advertising whatsoever. Notes * According to TG Studios' Cyber Missions trailer page on Vimeo, they were approached by Hasbro in 2009 to produce a thirteen-episode animated series within a time frame of eleven months from the onset. Shortly after completion of the models and the beginning of production on the first three episodes, circumstances occurred which required the final masters for the complete series to be submitted to Hasbro within three months. Category:Media